1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition which can be cured by irradiation of an active energy ray such as UV-ray, electron beam, etc., particularly to an active energy ray-curable type resin composition which is excellent in adhesion to a substrate such as glass, ceramics, plastic films, etc., chemical resistance, heat resistance and mechanical strength and is capable of forming a pattern thereon. The active energy ray-curable resin composition is a resin composition which can be formed into a solid photosensitive sheet (dry film).
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, active energy ray-curable resin compositions have been frequently used as coating materials, inks, sealing materials, resist materials, pattern forming material. The active energy-ray curable resin compositions as the pattern forming material have been used for preparation of printing plates at the initial stage, but they have been recently utilized also for construction materials of elements such as fluid logical elements, in addition to utilization in the field of electronic industries such as print wirings, integrated circuits, etc.
However, among the active energy ray-curable resin compositions used for pattern formation heretofore known, particularly among those of dry film type, there has been no resin excellent in adhesion to a substrate such as glass, ceramics or plastic films, etc. On the other hand, those which are known as photocurable type coating materials or adhesives to be used for glass, metals, ceramics, etc. are excellent in adhesion of the cured product, but irradiation of a strong active energy ray or prolonged time of irradiation is required, and yet they have not generally suitable properties for pattern formation. Thus, even if it is attempted to obtain a pattern by irradiating an active energy ray in a pattern by use of these materials and removing the non-exposed portion by development, it was impossible to obtain a pattern of high precision and high resolution.
As described above, in the prior art, there has been no material which is capable of forming a precise pattern with excellent adhesion on various substrates, and which pattern has also high durability as the construction material.